The Memeories Come Back
by Talia-Elizabeth
Summary: In which Piper's dad learn the truth, AGAIN.


**Tristan McLean**

My daughter, Piper, was strange in so many ways. Maybe it was my fault for not paying attention to her but one day she up and left and I heard from her very little. The last I heard she was dating someone, and he seemed to be more frieghtened of her mother, whoever that was, then me, her father.

Though, I had small flashes of odd things, like giants attacking, but I figured it was simply dreams. Dreams that couldn't be a reality. Possibly clips of failed movies?

I knew that was a lie, as I was one of the most popular actors there ever was.

Then one day, at random, my daughter showed up on the front poorch of our mansion with eight other kids.

She introduced them as:

Thalia-an extremely gothic looking girl, who was wearing a _Death-to-Barbie_ t-shirt, black combat boots, and a silver circlet and parka; Nico-he was in all black except for the navy colored shirt he seemed to be forced into, his shaggy brownish-black hair hung not-so-neatly near his shoulders; Percy-his smile lit up the room, he had sea-green eyes that seemed to wave like the ocean; Annabeth, she had calculating grey eyes and blonde hair, but seemed, by appearance, to be a genius. She was wearing a bright orange t-shirt with funny writing on it; Hazel-she paniced whenever she saw any sort of metal, which seemed to fall near her at random; Frank-he was wearing a bright purple shirt with Latin writing on it; Jason-he had blonde hair and the same electric blue eyes as Thalia; and Leo-a boy who kept catching on fire.

"Dad, these are my friends from," she hesitated. "Camp. We want you to know the truth. About mom and me. Can we come in?"

I nodded and gestured for all nine of them to come in.

Piper launched into some seemingly far-fetched story about demigods, giant,s and a love goddess.

"So, remember?" Piper asked.

"No, Piper, I don't remember much just a little."

Piper sighed in defeat.

"Charmspeak!" Leo shouted.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Charmspeak your dad into remembering!"

"Leo, your plans are so stupid," Piper stated. Well, that was harsh. "But, I like this one!"

"_Dad, remember. Remember everything. Don't freak out."_

The memeories came flooding back to me, a giant like the anti-mother nature; Aphrodite; and many others.

"You're demigods?" I questioned, slightly frightened but had no power to have a fit about it.

"Yep!" they chorused.

"Of?" I asked.

"Full titles?" Annabeth requested. They all groaned but after her stone-cold glared nodded.

"Percy should go last," Annabeth suggested. "Piper want to start?"

Piper nodded.

"Piper Jasmine McLean, Daugter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, Defeater of Gaea, Hero of Olympus, Charmspeaker, Girlfriend of Jason Grace."

"Leo?" Annabeth asked.

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephasateus, god of mechanics, technology, and fire, fire user. Supreme Commander of the Argo II. Hero of Olympus. "

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, god of the Underworld, The Ghost King, Hero of Olympus."

They went on each one more impressive than the next then it was Annabeth's turn.

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. Defeater of the Lighting Thief, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, Survivor of the Battle of Mt. St. Helen's, Survivor of the Battle of the Labrynith, Savior of Olympus, Defeater of Ara_Ara_Arachnae, Retriever of The Athena Parthenonus, Hero of Olympus."

"Percy_" Annabeth fixed him with a glared. "Fine. Perseus Orion Jackson, son of Poesidion, god of the sea, horses, and earthquakes. Defeater of the Lighting Thief, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, Surviovor of the Battle of Mt. St. Helen's, Boyfriend of Annabeth Chase, defeated Ares twice, held up the sky, Survivor of the Battle of the Labryninth, Savior of Olympus, Hero of Olympus."

"Any questions?" Percy asked so nonchalant about his accomplishments.

I shook my head. Maybe it was for the best that my daughter didn't come home so often expecilly since that would put her in danger.

**And Finite.**

**A/N: Just a quick little oneshot read&review, Thanks.**


End file.
